For an electrically illuminating indicator needle used in a speedometer 700 (FIG. 9) of automobile or the like, there is an electrically illuminating indicator needle constituted from light emitting diodes disposed in a linear arrangement so that the meter is read by directly seeing light emitted by the light emitting diodes (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-332438). The electrically illuminating indicator needle 600 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-332438 has such a constitution as the light emitting diodes 611a through 611i are disposed in line as shown in FIG. 10 which are turned on to light up starting with the one located at one end toward the other end sequentially, so as to give an impression that the indicator varies its length to the viewer.
Patent Document
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-332438